Run With Me, Hermione
by anabelwood
Summary: Hermione Granger —seorang penyihir keturunan tunggal keluarga pengagung darah murni— meragukan pilihannya untuk menikah ketika seorang Draco Malfoy —penyihir keturunan muggle— mengajaknya untuk kabur dari realita.


**Disclaimer**: Semua yang ada di sini bukan punya saya, kecuali Tante Rowling mau memberikan Draco untuk saya secara sukarela.

**Summary**: Hermione Granger —seorang penyihir keturunan tunggal keluarga pengagung darah murni— meragukan pilihannya untuk menikah ketika seorang Draco Malfoy —penyihir keturunan muggle— mengajaknya untuk kabur dari realita.

* * *

_Run with me, Hermione._

Hermione mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya dengan begitu erat hingga semua buku-buku jarinya terlihat begitu menonjol. Ia letakkan jemarinya di atas paha yang sudah berbalut sebuah gaun pernikahan berwarna putih tulang yang begitu indah.

Ia melirik kembali secarik robekan perkamen bertuliskan kalimat tersebut dengan tulisan tangan yang tidak begitu indah, namun memiliki banyak arti baginya selama ini.

Kedua manik mata cokelatnya menatap jauh keluar jendela perseginya yang tertutup tirai berwarna kelabu. Ia kemudian berdiri, memegang pinggiran kayu jendela dan menyingkap sedikit tirainya, melihat beberapa orang tengah menyiapkan pesta pernikahannya.

Keluarga Weasley terlihat amat bahagia. Anak lelaki mereka yang paling muda, akan menikahi seorang penyihir yang cantik, pandai, dan keturunan keluarga berdarah murni yang agung. Benar-benar versi perempuan dari putra mereka, Ron Weasley —calon suami Hermione. Sangat serasi —itu yang dikatakan orang-orang yang mengetahui pernikahan mereka pada musim gugur tahun ini.

Jika ia tidak pernah terlibat dengan tugas akhir berpasangan di pelajaran Herbologi pada tahun terakhir Hogwarts, ia tidak akan pernah ragu menikahi seorang Ronald Weasley.

Hanya saja, kenyataannya ia pernah terlibat dengan tugas akhir berpasangan itu, dengan seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang setengah mati ia benci sedari tahun pertamanya.

Draco Malfoy.

Satu nama yang mampu membuatnya meragu akan pilihannya ini.

* * *

Lucu sekali saat teriakan 'enyahlah kau, Malfoy' dan seruan 'lebih baik kau kunci saja bibirmu itu, Nona—Serba—Tahu' berubah menjadi hubungan romantis yang dijaga secara diam-diam.

_"Tidak ada yang bisa menebak kapan perasaan ini bisa muncul dan hilang, Hermione. Apa kau pikir aku tidak pernah terkejut dengan perasaan ini?"_

Hermione sangat ingat perkataan Draco itu saat keduanya tengah berjalan-jalan di kawasan pusat kota London —ajakan Draco, tentu saja.

Benar-benar menarik saat beberapa peristiwa mampu memutarbalikkan perasaan mereka. Saat seulas senyuman Draco Malfoy dapat menjungkirbalikkan kehidupan Hermione Granger, saat tatapan kedua manik platina itu dapat mencuri fokus indra penglihatannya, saat sepasang bibir tipis itu dapat membiusnya dalam satu kecupan singkat di sudut Rumah Kaca.

Tidak ada yang bisa mendeteksi kapan sebuah perasaan bisa menghancurkan prinsip dan doktrin yang selalu dipegang kuat oleh leluhurnya sedari dulu —dan tentu saja sudah ia pegang erat-erat sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.

_Tidak ada yang lebih menjijikkan dari seorang Darah Lumpur, Hermione._

_Dan kini kau mencintai salah satu dari mereka._

* * *

Berkali-kali Hermione menarik nafas —seakan ia bisa mengenyahkan Draco dari pikirannya di setiap nafas yang ia tarik. Tangannya mencengkram erat lengan sang ayah, membuat Tuan Granger terkekeh pelan.

"Tenang saja, Hermione sayang. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyerahkanmu pada Ron."

Bukan. Bukan itu!

Jujur saja, seorang Ron Weasley adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan. Leluconnya selalu membuat Hermione tertawa, dengan senyumnya yang sehangat matahari pagi, dan rambut merahnya yang terlihat cocok dengan bintik-bintik merah di sekitar pipinya.

Tidak ada yang salah dari diri Ron.

Yang salah adalah dirinya.

Kenapa ia selalu terpikirkan seorang Draco Malfoy? Demi Merlin! Pria itu tidak lebih dari seorang penyihir kelahiran darah lumpur yang mengotori komunitas sihir di dunia ini. Rambut platinanya itu, kedua manik kelabu itu..

Hermione bahkan tidak tahu apakah robekan perkamen itu benar-benar dari Draco atau bukan.

Tapi jika benar Draco mengajaknya pergi...

Ia ingin.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Draco hanya mengirimkan secarik robekan perkamen tanpa memberitahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Denting paduan suara mengiringi langkah Hermione dan sang ayah yang berjalan menuju altar. Ginny, adik perempuan Ron sudah melangkah di depannya, membawa sebuket bunga lily menuju altar. Dengan gugup, Hermione mengedarkan kedua manik mata cokelat gelapnya ke seluruh para hadirin yang tengah berdiri menanti kedatangannya untuk bersanding dengan Ron Weasley yang sudah tersenyum cerah ke arah — tunggu!

Di arah jarum jam dua, seorang pria berambut platina dengan sepasang setelan formal menatap setiap langkah yang dibuat Hermione dengan kedua manik kelabunya. Tampak berdiri, menanti dirinya.

"D.. draco?" bisik Hermione nyaris tidak terdengar.

"_Run with me, Hermione_."

Sepasang bibir tipis nan pucat itu menggerakkan bibirnya menguntai satu kalimat yang membuat jantung Hermione berhenti sesaat.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa? Oh berpikirlah, Hermione!_

Hermione mengutuk otaknya yang saat itu tidak berkerja secara maksimal. Setiap inci sistem syaraf pusatnya sekaan kebingungan untuk melakukan perintah pada syaraf-syaraf motoriknya. Membuatnya hanya berjalan, kaku, bahkan tampak sedikit menyeret kakinya.

Semua berjalan cepat bagi Hermione. Tahu-tahu ia sudah berdiri di samping Ron, dan sang pendeta kini menanyakan sumpahnya.

"Apakah kau bersedia, Nona Granger?"

Hermione mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sang pendeta bahkan tampak kebingungan karena ia sudah mengulang pertanyaan itu sebanyak dua kali nampun sang mempelai wanita terlihat linglung.

"A—aku..."

Gerakan sepasang bibir milik Draco seakan menjadi topik utama bagi otaknya kini.

_Lari. Hermione. Lari! _Perintah sang syaraf pusat pada syaraf motoriknya.

Ron berdiri kebingungan menatap Hermione, sedang sang gadis kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh hadirin pesta pernikahannya.

"_Now_."

Draco Malfoy benar-benar hadir di pesta pernikahannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pria itu bisa menjadi tamu —Draco adalah pria nomor satu yang akan dicincang habis-habisan oleh keluarga Granger jika pria itu berani menampakkan batang hidungnya ke depan wajah orangtua Hermione— bagaimana caranya dia bisa di sini?

Jadi, Draco benar-benar mengajaknya.. lari?

"A—aku.."

Hermione menarik nafas dan membuka bibirnya, "aku tidak bersedia."

Sang pendeta terlihat kaget, apalagi Ron. Seluruh hadirin menggumamkan keterkejutan mereka, terlebih Nyonya Granger dan Nyonya Weasley yang benar-benar menantikan pesta pernikahan ini.

"Maafkan aku, Ron. Kau sungguh pria yang baik," Hermione memberikan sebuket bunga lily yang tadi berada di tangannya kepada Ron dan menyerahkan cadar pernikahannya, "aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Hermione mengangkat bagian bawah gaunnya dan berlari membelah para hadirin dengan cepat. Bertepatan dengan itu, seorang pria berambut platina sudah menarik tangan Hermione.

Tangan itu hangat, menyiratkan rasa aman baginya.

"_Run with me, Hermione_."

Hermione mendongak dan ia benar-benar mendapati wajah Draco di depannya. Gadis itu tersenyum, dan mengangguk perlahan sebelum ia menghilang bersama Draco. Meninggalkan pesta pernikahan yang hancur, mantan calon suami yang patah hati, dan keluarga yang menanggung rasa malu.

Ia sadar ia salah.

Namun ia telah memilih untuk mengikuti labirin kehidupan yang ditawarkan seorang Draco Malfoy padanya.

Sampai semuanya terasa gelap.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja membereskan botol ramuannya menoleh pada seorang pria berambut merah dengan bintik-bintik di bagian pipinya, "sudah cukup stabil, Tuan. Tapi Nona Granger harus menjalani banyak beristirahat. Aku menyarankanmu untuk membawanya ke St. Mungo."

Ron Weasley menggeleng. Kedua manik matanya menatap nanar seorang gadis berambut cokelat mengembang yang tengah duduk memeluk kedua kakinya, menatap jauh, menerawang menembus tirai kelabu dari jendela persegi kamarnya.

"Tidak," Ron menggeleng, "aku akan tetap merawatnya di sini."

* * *

"Bagaimana kronologisnya? Apa benar Nona Granger mengalami depresi akut dan ia berhalusinasi?"

Seorang pria bertubuh tambun tampak mengelus dagunya saat Rita Skeeter bersiap dengan notulen sihirnya. Tampak berusaha tidak peduli dengan kamera sihir yang memotretnya, walau ia berharap ia bisa masuk Daily Prophet halaman depan.

"Ya, Nona Granger meninggalkan Tuan Weasley di altar pernikahan. Ia berlari, di antara para hadirin, meneriakkan sebuah nama, sebelum akhirnya ia dibekukan dengan mantra oleh ayahnya sendiri."

Rita Skeeter mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "sebuah nama?"

"Ya, sebuah nama. Kupikir namanya cukup terkenal.. Ah.. itu, penyihir berdarah _muggle_ yang mati karena kecelakaan.. Siapa namanya... ah, ya, Draco Malfoy."

- the end -

* * *

Ini apa? Saya yang bikin aja bingung. Pokoknya jadi si Hermione itu sebenernya berhalusinasi soal diajak kabur sama Draco. Robekan perkamen itu nggak pernah ada. Itu full halusinasinya Hermione. Awalnya nggak mau bikin ending aneh tapi entahlah kepikiran dan akhirnya.. yah, beginilah. My first Dramione fic. RnR please? :)


End file.
